Un Dangereux Chantage
by NewBeliever
Summary: Bella partage une nuit torride avec un homme qu'elle pense être le petit ami de sa meilleure amie. Mais il n'en est rien et celui qu'elle pense être un inconnu lui propose alors un chantage aussi attrayant qu'immoral...


**Note de l'auteur:** Salut, je suis pas vraiment une nouvelle venue dans l'univers des fanfictions puis ce que je suis une lectrice assidue, mais jusque là pas encore une écrivain, donc voilà c'est désormais chose faite. Puis ce que je publie ma première fiction, j'espère que vous lui réserverez un bel accueil en tout cas. Je voudrais aussi dire que je suis à la recherche d'un beta-reader, donc n'hésitez pas à vous manifester. Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Je secouai de nouveau la tête tout en soupirant pour la énième fois. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avais prit d'accepter de participer à une des nouvelles folies de Rosalie ?

Quelques heures plus tôt j'étais rentré à l'appartement que je partageais avec Rose la personne s'approchant le plus de ce que je pourrais considérer comme une amie, complètement épuisée par une journée de travail des plus stressantes et angoissantes.

Je travaillais en tant qu'assistance –même si larbin aurait été le mot le plus juste- d'un patron d'une grosse entreprise New Yorkaise, et ce depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Et aujourd'hui les quelques centaines de personnes rattachés, à cette entreprise, dont moi moi même, nous étions pris la raclée du siècle.

C'est simple Edward Cullen, jeune patron succédant à son père à la tête de l'immense empire Cullen avait tout simplement racheté la boite à Aro Volturi. Tout avait été fait en douce bien évidemment, il était tellement plus facile –mesquin- de nous mettre devant le fait accomplit et pour couronner le tout, Cullen avait décidé de faire un petit nettoyage dans la société.

Pour être claire ça allait bientôt être chacun pour ses miches dans le coin. Et une fois que le nouveau boss se serait décidé à pointer le bout de son nez le lèche-botte en règle deviendrait la nouvelle devise, je le sentais déjà.

J'eus à peine le temps de poser sur la table mes pieds endoloris d'une journée passée en talon que Rose surgit devant moi.

« Hello ! Tu as l'air épuisé, ça va au moins ? »

« Euh…Oui, c'est juste… »

« Enfin bref » M'interrompit-elle. « Oh ! Bella ! Bella ! Si tu savais… » Dit-elle. En se laissant tomber à mes côtés de manière plus que théâtrale. « Je crois que c'est le bon cette fois-ci, je le tiens enfin. »

Je soupirai c'était toujours le même refrain avec Rosalie, le problème étant qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas rester plus d'un mois avec le même mec. Elle était canon, du genre à ce qu'un mec se prenne un poteau parce qu'il la matait, croyez moi j'avais déjà assisté à ce spectacle, et elle en avait conscience, du coup elle en usait et en abusait.

« Qui est ta nouvelle conquête du jour ? »

« Il s'appelle Emmett, il est beau, grand, mais vraiment du genre bâtit comme un Dieu grec quoi, il semble pété de tune aussi, et puis mon dieu ce qu'il est sexy. Mais tu vois il n'y a pas ça, justement il est…Il est gentil et n'a pas essayé de me sauter dès le premier soir, on a juste discuté, encore et encore. Et tu vois ça, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. »

J'arquai un sourcil surprise, se pouvait-il que Rose est réellement trouvé _le bon_ comme elle semblait le penser ?

« Oh ! Mais c'est vraiment super pour toi. »

« Mais justement voilà…Euh…Enfin bref c'est complètement stupide de tourner autour du pot je voudrais être sur qu'il n'est pas du genre à sauter sur tous ce qui bouge, en gros que ce n'est pas un gros salopard comme ceux sur qui j'ai la chance de tomber habituellement tu vois ? »

« Euh…Oui…J'imagine que tu as raison de vouloir être sur. » Répondis-je naïvement.

« Super je t'adore ! J'étais sur que tu comprendrais. Alors par contre tu vas avoir besoin de te changer, il faut que tu mettes des vêtements un peu plus aguicheurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Attendez ! Je crois que je venais certainement de louper un épisode là.

« Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Mais ne fait pas ta sotte voyons, tu viens d'accepter de me permettre de tester la fidélité D'Emmett. »

Oui, c'est bien ça, nan en fait ce n'était pas un épisode que j'avais raté mais une saison toute entière.

« Mais bon sang Rose de quoi es-tu en train de parler ? Je n'ai jamais accepté de faire une telle chose, écoute c'est normal que tu es des doutes à propos de Emmett, mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup. Je viens de rentrer d'une journée de travail harassante où j'ai appris que j'étais sur la sellette, alors pour le moment je rêve seulement d'un bain chaud et de repos. »

Une heure plus tard je me trouvais assise à un bar une tequila à la main, vêtue d'une minuscule robe en cuir rouge qui laissait deviner sans vergogne mon port jarretelle noir, le tout hissé sur des talons frôlant allègrement les dix centimètres. D'après Rosalie c'était LE bar branché où Emmett aimait passer ses soirées, il lui avait dit qu'il se trouverait là ce soir, voilà qu'elle était le plan, je le chauffais un peu, il me recalait _so in love_ de sa nouvelle girl friend, je rentrais annoncer à Rose qu'elle avait trouvé la perle rare et puis j'avais enfin le droit à une nuit de repos.

Je dois dire que ma bonne amie n'avait pas été très pointilleuse sur la description physique de son coup de cœur du moment, je savais qu'il était assez grand, bien foutu, très beau et qu'il aimait porter une veste en cuir beige. Je pensais donc être apte à le reconnaitre ce soir.

Je lançai un nouveau coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce bondée et très peu éclairée, toujours aucune trace d'Emmett.

Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller excédée lorsqu'un souffle chaud vint caresser mon cou.

« Peut être pourrais-je vous offrir un verre pour vous convaincre de rester ? »

Je me retournai pour faire face à la voix de velours qui venait de m'apostropher et me retrouvai face à une divinité grecque, fichtrement sexy, canon et hot à souhait.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur la veste en cuir beige, putain ce canon de la mort ne pouvait tout de même pas être Emmett ? Je ne pouvais pas être aussi malchanceuse non ?

Mais je devais m'avouer qu'il correspondait tout à fait à la description de mon amie, grand, bien foutu, et divinement beau. Mais comment avait-elle pu omettre de me parler de ses yeux verts comme il m'en avait été donné très peu de voir, d'une profondeur et d'une beauté étourdissante.

« A moins que vous n'attendiez quelqu'un ? » Poursuivit-il.

« Non…Non, pas du tout. » Répondis-je précipitamment.

Il s'installa à coté de moi en me gratifiant d'un sourire en coin, qui eut pour conséquence l'humidification d'une partie très sensible de mon anatomie. Putain il s'agissait du mec de ma meilleure amie et j'avais une mission à accomplir il fallait impérativement que je me reprenne.

Il me commanda une autre tequila avant de commencer à me faire la conversation.

« Comment se fait-il qu'une femme de votre beauté se retrouve ainsi seule à un bar en pleine soirée ?»

Eh bah ! Canon, excitant et beau parleur, on peut dire que Rose avait choppé un spécimen.

« J'ai peut être commencé cette soirée en solitaire, mais rassurez vous j'ai l'intention de la terminer en charmante compagnie. » Dis-je d'une voix volontairement rauque.

Je vis une vive lueur traverser ses pupilles vertes, puis il me répondit.

« Ça je n'en doute pas… »

J'arquai un sourcil qu'insinuait-il ? Je choisis d'orienter le sujet de conversation de son côté, cherchant ainsi à alléger l'atmosphère qui commençait à se saturer d'un désir sexuel tout à fait dérangeant au vu de la situation.

« Alors je vous retourne la question comment se fait-il qu'un homme d'une telle beauté se retrouve seul à un bar en pleine soirée ? Je suis pourtant sûr que vous n'êtes pas célibataire.»

« Eh bien » Répondit-il en passant la main dans ses beaux cheveux cuivrés, un geste oh combien sexy je peux vous l'assurer. « Je suis bel et bien célibataire »

Oh ! Le salaud ! Ma pauvre chérie était réellement tombé sur un connard de première, elle qui pensait avoir trouvé le grand amour.

« Ah bon ? Et à quoi cela était-il dû ? »

« J'aime sûrement le célibat ça doit être ça. »

Je restai un moment à observer son magnifique visage, le problème de cet homme devait être simplement qu'il aimait enchainer les conquêtes voila tout.

« Vous êtes du genre coup d'un soir j'imagine. »

« Ça dépend…Mais il est vrai que ça m'arrive souvent. »

« Ah oui ? » Répondis-je en battant des cils tout en posant ma main sur sa cuisse en une invitation explicite. Cet Emmett n'était qu'un idiot fini et un beau connard en prime, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, et à la fin de cette soirée, il n'y aurait pas plus frustré que lui dans tout New York.

Je sentis le muscle de sa cuisse se contracter sous mes doigts et retint un petit sourire, ces hommes vraiment tous les mêmes. Je caressai sa cuisse lentement et doucement avant de monter de plus en plus haut pour m'emparer de son sexe déjà tendu sous son jean.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et me mordillai la lèvre en faisant des allers retour de ma main posée sur la bosse de son pantalon à ses yeux.

Sa mâchoire était contractée, et ses yeux verts brillants. C'est qu'il en fallait peu de nos jours pour exciter un homme…

Il se saisit de ma main et m'attirant à lui murmura à mes oreilles :

« Je vais te baiser dans les toilettes si tu continue comme ça. »

Mordillant le lobe de son oreille je lui murmurai à mon tour :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, chéri.»

Il se leva alors brusquement et me prenant par la main nous fraya un chemin jusqu'au toilettes pour dame, qui heureusement pour nous étaient désertes.

Puis ensuite ouvrant une des cabines il s'y engouffra me trainant à sa suite, c'est qu'il paraissait vraiment pressé le bonhomme.

Il me plaqua alors contre le mur m'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste et commença de délicieux assauts sur mon cou, en le léchant en de petits coups de langue, envoyant des décharges de plaisirs dans chacun de mes membres. Puis il aspira ma peau tout en continuant à la lécher, le salaud était en train de me faire suçon, et le pire c'est que j'adorais ça.

Je le repoussai légèrement pour tenter de rependre le contrôle de la situation, et défaisant les boutons de son jean je m'emparai de son membre dur pour moi. Il grogna et se jeta sur mes lèvres tandis que j'entamai de lents mouvements sur son sexe, sa bouche força le barrage de mes lèvres pour venir titiller la mienne.

Il quitta ensuite ma bouche et sortant mes seins de leurs décolletés, se mit en tête de les téter avec l'avidité d'un enfant se nourrissant du sein maternelle. Je gémis en le plaquant encore plus fermement tout contre moi, merde c'était trop bon.

Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise alors qu'il mordait un de mes tétons avant d'y enrouler sa langue, ce mec devait savoir faire des choses terriblement orgasmiques avec sa langue.

J'avais beaucoup trop chaud tout d'un coup et j'étais surtout et malheureusement aussi excitée que lui. Mes pensées étaient trop confuses, beaucoup trop obscurcies par le désir de m'empaler sur sa verge dure et prête rien que pour moi.

Le repoussant de nouveau je le fis s'asseoir sur l'abattant des toilettes, même dans cette position il trouvait le moyen de rester diablement sexy et excitant.

J'abaissai totalement son pantalon et son caleçon avant de me placer sur ses genoux, mes jambes de parts et d'autres, les cuisses écartées.

Sa main vint pincer mon clitoris alors qu'il me regardait droit les yeux guettant ma réaction.

« Enlève ton porte-jarretelle. » Ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai en gigotant maladroitement et finis par réussir à m'en débarrasser.

Sa main vint alors de nouveau caresser mon sexe protégé de tout tissu gênant à présent. Je gémis en balançant mes hanches pour qu'il me touche plus profondément, j'aurais aimé sentir sa langue s'enrouler tout contre mon bouton de chair, la sentir l'aspirer, le sucer.

« Regarde-toi, la chatte dégoulinant du jus de ton excitation pour moi, complètement offerte à mes caprices. » Dit-il soudainement d'une voix rendu basse et grave par le désir.

Je gémis de nouveau, encore plus excitée par ses paroles.

« Je vais te baiser ma belle, ici et maintenant comme j'en meurs d'envie depuis que je t'ai vu accoudée à ce bar. »

« Oui ! Baise-moi ! » M'entendis-je murmurer.

« Je vais m'enfoncer dans ta petite chatte chaude et mouillée profondément et fortement » Poursuivit-il en enfonçant un doigt en moi.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fortement alors qu'il commençait à me baiser plus rapidement avec son doigt, je n'allais pas tarder à jouir s'il continuait comme ça.

Il s'arrêta soudainement pour sortir de la poche de son jean une capote qu'il me tendit.

« Je veux sentir tes mains chaudes sur mon sexe qui bande douloureusement pour toi. »

Déchirant l'emballage je déroulai le morceau de latex sur son membre en érection les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant et le sexe palpitant d'anticipation.

Il se saisit alors de mes hanches pour me soulever puis me laissant brusquement retomber, m'empala sur son pénis, je criai en rejetant ma tête en arrière. J'avais l'impression de le sentir partout, jusque dans mon ventre, son sexe gros et long m'emplissait comme aucun autre avant lui.

Il se mit à bouger lentement et se rapprochant de moi m'embrassa violemment pour étouffer mes cris, alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait et que des bruits de discussion me parvenait. Je m'en foutais royalement, et à vrai dire le fait de pouvoir être surpris en rajoutait à mon excitation et décuplait mon plaisir sexuel.

Je pouvais sentir sa hampe se frotter tout contre mes chairs de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

« Merde ! Baise-moi, baise-moi encore plus vite encore plus fort. » Murmurai-je tout contre sa bouche.

Il accéléra la cadence, allant de plus en plus profondément en moi, putain ce que c'était bon, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon. J'avais presque l'impression d'être en feu tant le plaisir crépitait dans chacun de mes membres.

« Putain ! Tu es si chaude et si serrée ! C'est trop bon putain ! » Chuchota-t-il à mes oreilles.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour empêcher aux cris de plaisir qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche de nous dénoncer, mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieur pour me retenir, j'en aspirai goulûment le sang qui en sortait.

Il plongea sa tête dans mon décolleté pour se saisir d'un de mes tétons qu'il commença à maltraiter, tandis que les mains enroulées autour de ses épaules je chevauchai son engin, l'amenant encore plus profondément en moi.

La combinaison de sa langue sur mes seins, et de son gros pénis fouillant mes parois eut raison de moi et je jouis en mordant fortement son épaule musclée et virile.

Il me rejoint quelques instants après en poussant un dernier coup de rein, accompagné d'un grognement guttural sexy à souhait.

Nous affalâmes nos corps en sueur l'un sur l'autre, et je pense que si j'en avais été capable en cet instant j'aurais ronronné, c'est pour dire à quel point j'étais comblé.

Après quelques minutes il finit par se dégager et je me levai de ses genoux, il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et sortit son porte feuille de sa veste en cuir pour en extraire quelques billets.

« Je n'ai jamais eu recours au service d'une professionnelle donc je ne sais pas trop quels sont les tarifs, j'espère que ce sera suffisant. »

Il me tendit une liasse de billet sous mes yeux éberlués, cet espèce de…Cet imbécile m'avait prise pour une prostituée, quelle humiliation !

Comme je continuai de le regarder la bouche grand ouverte il s'approcha, déposa l'argent dans mon décolleté, me fit un clin d'œil, me gratifia une dernière fois de son sourire en coin de charmeur à deux balles puis se tira.

Je restai un moment sans bouger dans les toilettes, que m'avait-il prit de coucher avec un inconnu, de surplus le copain de ma meilleure amie ? J'avais beau me dire que ce n'était qu'un gros connard de première avec qui Rose ne resterait pas de toute façon après ce que je lui aurais dit de lui ce soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

Et dire qu'il m'avait prise pour une prostituée…Je sortis l'argent de mon décolleté et me mit à compter les billets. Putain de merde 2000 Dollars ! Ce mec m'avait laissé 2000 dollars ! Rosalie ne s'était décidément pas trompée en disant qu'il était pété de tune.

Je m'arrangeai un peu avant de quitter les toilettes à mon tour, puis sortis du bar à la recherche d'un taxi.

Je finis par arrivée à la maison épuisée, je ne pensais même pas avoir la force de prendre le bain dont je rêvais tant quelques heures plus tôt.

A ma grande surprise Rosalie dormait déjà, j'aurais pourtant pensé qu'elle m'aurait attendu jusque tard dans la nuit pour avoir tous les détails croustillants. C'était tant mieux de toute façon, je ne pensais pas avoir la force de l'affronter cette nuit.

Je pris une douche finalement, avant de rejoindre mon lit, l'esprit un peu confus. J'avais pris mon pied ce soir avec le petit ami de ma meilleure amie, l'ambiance risquait de devenir glaciale à la maison.

**O.O**

J'arrivai au bureau le lendemain matin avec une mine affreuse, c'était décidé, plus jamais Rosalie ne réussirait à m'embarquer dans ses plans tordues. Il y avait bien que moi d'assez conne pour dire oui à des plans pareils alors que je bossais le lendemain.

Je venais de m'installer dans mon bureau quand Tanya la secrétaire du patron ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, Bella. Eddy Connard c'est enfin décidé à pointer le bout de son nez par ici, et il aimerait bien te voir, tu es la 3e personne à passer dans son bureau depuis ce matin et deux personnes ont déjà été "remerciées" »

Edward Cullen était loin de faire l'unanimité dans l'entreprise, en même temps quand on débarquait avec illico en tête dans l'idée de faire du nettoyage, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un accueil des plus chaleureux.

« Merci Tanya, je te suis. »

J'arrivai devant le bureau au moment où Lauren une collègue que je ne pouvais pas blairer, en sortait en pleurant. Bon bah il semblait qu'elle s'ajoutait à la liste des employés "remerciés". Je sentis malgré moi ma respiration s'accélérer, merde ça sentait vraiment pas bon pour moi.

Je m'avançai dans le bureau sous l'œil compatissant de Tanya, puis refermai la porte derrière moi.

Le fauteuil de bureau était tourné vers la grande baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur le tout New York, seul la tête du nouveau boss dépassait.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen, je suis Bella Swan, il semblerait que vous ayez demandé à me voir ? »

Je crus m'évanouir quand l'occupant du fauteuil se tourna pour me faire face. Bordel qu'est-ce que faisait Emmett ici ? Je me doutais que notre baise torride de la veille avait dû fortement l'émoustiller mais pas au point de me suivre jusqu'à mon travail quand même, non ?

A moins que…Bordel de merde… à moins que je n'aie été dans l'erreur depuis le début et qu'il n'est jamais été l'Emmett de Rosalie.

Il semblait aussi surpris que moi, ce qui me rassura légèrement, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'il paraissait encore plus beau en plein jour, le soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux cuivrés désordonnés, ses yeux verts brillants, sa peau pâle…Bouh fallait mieux que j'arrête mes divagations parce que j'étais sacrément dans la merde.

« Eh bien, eh bien » Finit-il par dire. « Assistante le jour, prostituée la nuit, intéressante combinaison… »

Purée ! Cet idiot pensait toujours que j'étais une prostituée !

« Non, en fait je ne suis… »

« A d'autres s'il te plait » M'interrompit-il. « J'avais prévu de prendre une nouvelle assistante Isabella Swan, mais c'était bien avant de savoir à qui j'avais à faire. » Termina-t-il d'une voix cajoleuse.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, qu'était-il en train de mijoter ?

« J'ai une toute autre proposition à te faire, Bella… »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Accepte de devenir ma maitresse et tu pourras garder ton poste et tes sombres petits secrets… »

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce première essais ?

Cliquez sur la jolie petite bulle jaune pour me donner votre avis, c'est rapide et ça fera une heureuse.

Bisous, bisous :)


End file.
